


pink and black and blue

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, F/F, FIJI also isnt that bad at my campus and no ones been drugged at their parties that i know of, Fighting, Frat Parties, Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, Hes in ZBT which is THE Jewish frat and also throws the best parties tbh, One single homophobic slur and the guy gets punched, Thea gets in a fight at a frat party, Underage Drinking, georg is jewish, minor alcohol use, some mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Thea grins, sharp and malicious--And, a part of Anna’s mind says, Hot as fuck--and lunges at the jock. In seconds, the mostly apathetic crowd is stirred up, too drunk and too delighted to be entertained to care about the fact that someone is actually fighting.

  “Hey, Hey!” Anna yells, stepping into the opening, “Hey! Stop fighting!”
Or: Anna goes to a frat party, stops a fight, and gets a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As an Official College Kid (TM) I felt that it was my duty to write a frat party fic. There will probably be more college inspired fics because y'all college is an Adventure. 
> 
> For anyone who was reading "if we are all in the gutter": my laptop broke. I'm highkey fucked rn, I'm gonna buy a new one on cyber Monday probs but until then I'm Laptopless and I can't access anything from my laptop
> 
> Title from Bruises by Chairlift
> 
> The single homophobic slur is "d*ke" and is said by the jock to taunt Thea. Thea gives him two black eyes for it.

Frat parties always have terrible music, terrible booze, and terrible people. Anna knows this, but she also knows that if she doesn’t go, her friends will make terrible decisions without her, so it's kind of a lose-lose situation. Today, Ilse and Wendla have dragged her to a party that they said was being held by _“fee gee”_.

“You need to get out more, Anna banana,” Ilse yell-coos in Anna’s ear over the music, “Me and Wendla aren’t gonna get drunk either, tonight, but we can still have _fun_.”

Ilse drags out the _U_ in fun and then splatters a lipstick-sticky kiss on Anna’s cheek. Anna rolls her eyes and wipes it off but smiles. The music, some weird rap cover, thrums through her bones. “You guys don’t have to do that.”

Ilse shrugs, “Wendla isn’t drinking anymore anyway. Moritz is going sober and she and Gabor are too, in solidarity.”

“Wendla is talking to Gabor?” Anna raises an eyebrow, though she doubts Ilse can really see her expression that well in the dim lighting. Anna didn’t know her friends before college, but they went to the same high school and Wendla apparently hasn’t spoken more than five words to Melchior Gabor since their sophomore year. There’s a strain between Melchior Gabor and Ilse and Wendla, and though they haven’t told Anna what happened it’s hard to ignore that their friend group is nearly broken in two, barely held together by Moritz.

“I _know_ , I couldn’t believe it either,” Ilse says, “I don’t think she should have to, but she-”

“Who’s doing what now?” Wendla asks as she rejoins them. Her dark hair is held up in an elegant bun, a sharp contrast to the artistically shredded crop top that shows off her tanned midriff.

“Don’t worry about it, babe, I know you hate gossip.”

Wendla smiles at Ilse and Ilse smiles back just as sweetly. Anna sighs. They don’t mean to off-put her but really, sometimes it’s difficult to be around a couple that’s so in _love_.

“Oh! A drink for both of you,” Wendla says, shoving cups at them, “I didn’t mix them, but I also made sure to get a drink from the exact same vat as one of the FIJI boys got for himself, so it’s probably not drugged.”

Anna frowns but still takes a sip. She recoils, the taste of badly mixed kool aid and cheap tequila mingling on her tongue. “I don’t know why you guys even drink this stuff. We all have fakes, you know, you could get _real_ liquor.”

Ilse scoffs, “The shitty booze is a part of the experience, stop complaining.”

“Leave Anna alone,” Wendla says, chiding, “She didn’t even want to come out tonight.”

“She _never_ wants to come out,” Ilse complains, then brightens, “We should go dance!”

“ _God_ no,” Anna says, “But you two should. I’ll stay here.”

Wendla frowns, “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I have my phone, just in case.”

That’s all it takes to convince them and they’re off, grinning at each other like they’re the only thing that matters in this world. Anna sighs,  because even though she is incredibly happy for them, she’s also a bit jealous. She watches the chaos of the party for a bit, wondering why she’s even there, until a loud crash draws her attention.

“Back the _fuck_ away from her, douchebag!” A voice yells. Anna whips her head around and sees a tall Asian girl, wearing a muscle tank and basketball shorts with her short hair loose, screaming at a jock. Behind her, a slight ginger girl in skinny jeans and crop top rolls her eyes.

“Thea, calm down.”

“Yeah, _Thea_ , calm down,” The jock sneers. The Asian girl, Thea probably, bares her teeth and the ginger girl physically restrains Thea from jumping forward. The jock chuckles meanly, “Listen to the bitch, dyke.”

Anna is wiggling her way closer to the fight in an attempt to go in and defuse the situation, but she arrives at the center just in time to see the ginger girl and Thea exchange a look before the ginger girl lets go of Thea completely. Thea grins, sharp and malicious-- _And_ , a part of Anna’s mind says, _Hot as fuck_ \--and lunges at the jock. She manages to get three punches in, two to his face and one to his stomach, before the shock wears off and he begins to retaliate. In seconds, the mostly apathetic crowd is stirred up, too drunk and too delighted to be entertained to care about the fact that someone is actually _fighting_.

“Hey, Hey!” Anna yells, stepping into the opening. Thea and the jock barely respond, but the ginger’s head turns toward Anna. “Hey! Stop fighting!”

The ginger girl frowns at Anna for a second before sticking two fingers in her mouth and letting loose an ear piercing whistle. Thea, who had been clinging to the jock’s arm, drops down and steps away from him. Her long fingers are bruised and bloodied and her nose is bleeding. Anna, for some reason, can’t take her eyes off of the slow trail of a blood drop around Thea’s lips. The jock--who has the beginnings of not one, but _two,_ black eyes and a _bitemark_ on his shoulder--sneers, but retreats and fades into the party scene when Thea feints at him. The crowd begins to disperse.

“Sorry, ‘Litta.” Thea says, sounding far from sorry.

The apparent Litta rolls her eyes again and, with a voice that's shockingly deadpan for someone who just witnessed their friend get into a fight, “You overreacted. Again. I could've dealt with it.”

“Um,” Anna says, and the two girls turn towards her in scary unison. “Do you want to, um, clean yourself up?”

Thea blinks, looking down at her hands as though she's just realizing that they're torn. She frowns at them. “Yeah, I guess,” She glances at Anna through her lashes and _I am_ way _too gay for this_. “Do you know where I could get some supplies?”

“I know where you could get some alcohol to sanitize it?” Anna offers, her voice cracking embarrassingly. Thea shrugs and gestures for her to lead the way.

“I’m Thea, by the way,” Thea says as they're walking, “Thea Rilow, sophomore, studio art and economics. And the gloomy one over here is Melitta, she's doing neuroscience pre-med.”

Thea speaks affectionately, gently ruffling Melitta's hair. Melitta scowls and bats the hand away but her eyes are smiling. Anna feels her heart sink. _Figures, cute girl I meet at the party is gay but already has a girlfriend_.

“Anna Wheelan, I’m a sophomore too, going for a philosophy major,” Anna says, then, laughing nervously, “You two, um, look nice together.”

There's a moment of quiet--or, as quiet as it can get while you're in a frat house during a party, all ambient noise, the soft strains of music and low chatter from others--before Melitta and Thea start laughing. Anna stops, confused, looking at the pair with furrowed brows

“That's seven,” Melitta says, her voice still nearly emotionless despite the smile on her face. Thea nods excitedly back, but before Anna can ask them what's up, a voice calls for them.

“What did you do?” The boy is wearing a bright blue ZBT shirt, his curly brown hair messy and his glasses askew. “I leave for five minutes-”

“Did you manage to find that girl?” Thea cuts in. The boy rolls his eyes.

“No, but I've seen her at Hillel services before, we'll run into each other again,” He says, “But look at _you_!”

“Looks worse than it is, I can barely feel a thing,” Thea says, waving a hand casually. The boy shoots Thea a mistrustful look and glances to Melitta instead.

“If she can barely feel a thing then it's the adrenaline. But really Georg, it’s no worse than usual.”

The boy, Georg, runs a hand over his face. “You two are going to send me to an early grave. Melitta, would you mind going to the backroom and asking for bandages? Maler’s back there, just tell them I sent you.”

Melitta nods and heads off. Thea pats Georg’s shoulder consolingly for a moment, before gesturing to Anna, “Anyway, have you met our new beautiful friend Anna Wheelan? She broke up the fight.”

“I'm so sorry you had to-” Georg freezes, his hand halfway to a handshake. “Marianna?”

Anna, through her surprise at Georg’s appearance and then her embarrassment at Thea’s compliment, hadn’t really focused on his face. She squints then gasps, “Oh! You're Otto’s friend, um… Zirschnitz!”

“Yeah! Great to see you again and not, you know, hear about you from Otto.”

Anna winces and Georg laughs. Thea frowns at them. “You know each other.”

Anna says “Vaguely” at the same time that Georg says “By reputation, mostly.” Anna groans again.

“I went on a date with one of his friends. One date, and-”

“He went on and on about her for a _year_ ,” Georg laughs, “He was enamored.”

“So why was it only one date then?” Thea asks.

“I, um,” Anna flushes a bit, “I realized that I was gay.”

Thea blinks, and then a slow smile spreads across her face and she holds her least damaged hand up. “Yes! High-five for being non-straight!”

Anna, glances from Thea’s grinning face to her hand to the direction where Melitta disappeared and back. She hesitantly high-fives her, smiling a bit. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, me, ‘Litta, and-” Thea’s interrupted by Melitta coming back with napkins and bandages. Anna watches as Thea bends down so that Melitta can poke at her bruises and wipe the blood from her nose and generally fuss over Thea. It’s gentle and soft and suddenly Anna feels like she's intruding.

“Um, I’ll just-”

“Anna,” Melitta says, her voice still steady and cool but now with a hint of annoyance, “Would you mind helping her wrap her hands? I have to go call our brother.”

“Our brother? Whose brother?” Anna asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Melitta and Thea glance at each other then back at her.

“Ours,” Thea says. Anna doesn't know what her face does, but apparently it's enough to make Thea laugh. “Yeah, that was what I was trying to tell you, how funny it is that me, Melitta, and our brother, Hanschen, are all not straight.”

Anna blinks, eyes wide. They're… Sisters? Not dating? Thea is not straight and also single? _I would like to thank the goddess of lesbians for this moment_.

“Haha, yeah,” She says, and she just _knows_ that her voice probably sounds high and nervous but _cute girl is gay and single_. “What an interesting coincidence!”

Melitta gives Anna a _look_ that means that she _knows_. Anna can feel the blush rising the longer that Melitta stares at her like that.

“Mhmm, yeah, _anyway_ ,” Melitta says, with a pointed look at Thea. “Georg, with me. Hanschen will want a confirmation that I'm not lying about Thea’s injuries.”

“Huh? But he never-”

Melitta interrupts Georg with a look. “With. Me.”

Melitta leaves again, Georg following with mumbled complaining, leaving Thea and Anna alone.

“‘Litta’s being really-”

“Would you like to go for coffee?” Anna blurts before slapping a hand over her mouth, horrified. “Oh my god, that was absolutely tactless, I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, don't worry,” Thea says. “I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly a tactful person.”

“Still,” Anna says, looking at her shoes, “I shouldn't have assumed-”

“Did I say no?” Thea asks. Anna blinks and looks up at her, finally. Thea is smiling, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Listen, I know this _great_ little place that does 24 hour coffee. It's a bit of a walk, but-”

“I'll pay for an uber,” Anna offers, excitedly. Thea laughs, pleased.

“Let's get out of here, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are _always_ appreciated
> 
> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
